undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lab
Le est la maison et l'espace de travail du scientifique royal, Alphys, dans le Calciterre. C'est un bâtiment de prouesses technologiques où Alphys poursuit ses recherches. Il contient également le Labo Originel. Description Le Lab est un grand bâtiment rouge et blanc avec un intérieur vert pâle. Il est composé de deux étages, le rez-de-chaussée qui est utilisé comme espace de travail par Alphys, et l'étage qui lui sert de chambre."YOU'RE IN HER ROOM, UNINVITED? WOWIE... THAT'S EXTREMELY CREEPY." Papyrus, phone call in room room_fire_lab2. Retrieved from http://rawr.ws/undertale/calls Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a un énorme écran où Alphys surveille le protagoniste, un frigo rempli de Instant Noodles, un bureau en désordre où se trouve son ordinateur, et des "toilettes" menant au Labo Originel. La chambre d'Alphys est remplie d'objets en lien avec ses hobbies et obsessions, incluant des comics, des figurines d'anime, une machine à glace, etc. A cet étage, il y a des lettres qui n'ont jamais été ouvertes venant de plusieurs monstres, probablement des familles des Amalgamis. Histoire Route Neutre Le Lab est l'endroit où le protagoniste rencontre pour la première fois le Dr. Alphys, après avoir échappé à Undyne. Ils se retrouvent confrontés à Mettaton dans un quiz show. Après en être venu à bout, le protagoniste voit son Cell Phone se faire améliorer par le docteur Alphys. Puis, quitte le Lab et se dirige vers le NOYAU. Route Vrai Pacifiste Le protagoniste délivre une lettre d'Undyne à Alphys, qui l'ouvre à contrecoeur et croit à tort que c'est le protagoniste qui a écrit cette lettre. Elle sort ensuite avec lui, Undyne et Papyrus les retrouvent et ramenent Alphys au Lab, Papyrus appelle ensuite le protagoniste pour lui recommander de retourner au Lab. Inspecter la poubelle entre l'odinateur et l'écran géant révèle un message intimidant qui a été envoyé à Alphys, disant simplement "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID," ("Je sais ce que tu as fait") avec une écriture étrange. Les "toilettes" sont ouvertes et près de la porte il y a une note d'Alphys adressée à ses amis, disant qu'elle doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et que la vérité se situe derrière la porte, il s'y trouve en fait un ascenseur menant le protagoniste jusqu'au Labo Originel. Route Génocide Le protagoniste traverse rapidement le Lab, effrayant Mettaton. Si le joueur interrompt sa Route Génocide avant Mettaton NEO, on en déduit que lorsque Alphys a évacué les monstres, elle les a emmenés au Labo Originel. Alphys leur disant qu'elle était obligée de réagir face aux actes du protagoniste, même si cela impliquait qu'elle devait révéler toute la vérité aux monstres au sujet de ses expériences. Détails * Dans la version Windows d'Undertale, le moniteur suit les mouvements du protagoniste, alors que l'écran affiche une image fixe sur la version Mac OS X. * Il est possible de passer la scène entière avec Alphys et Mettaton en interagissant avec le sac de nourriture pour chien juste quand la scène commence. Ce skip est désormais connu sous le nom de "Lab Skip". ** Dans la version v1.001 d'Undertale, la hitbox du sac de nourriture pour chien a été réduite pour empêcher que cela ne se produise."so far bugfixes include shrinking the hitbox of a bag of dog food" - Toby Fox. January 10, 2016. Twitter. Malgré tout, du fait que Toby Fox n'ait pas trouver comment le répliquer, cela ne le corrigea pas."well it's at least harder to do now (?) i couldn't figure out how to do it so its probably ok if its just a speedrun thing" - Toby Fox. January 20, 2016. Twitter. ** Une chose intéressante, appeler Papyrus deux fois dans le Lab lui fera se rappeler d'avoir vu Sans avec ce sac de nourriture pour chien. Cela pourrait être une raison in-game pour expliquer cette diminution de hitbox. ** Le "Lab Skip" n'est plus utilisé par la communauté de speedrun au profit du "Punch Card Exploit" que vous pouvez voir ici -> here vu qu'il est bien plus facile à réaliser. * Le panneau des "toilettes" et le levier près de l'entrée ont été changés de place dans la version v1.001. * Si un "speedhack" (Fonction d'un logiciel permettant de modifier la vitesse d'un jeu, logiciel, etc) est utilisé pour accélérer le jeu, il est possible que l'écran du Lab n'arrive plus a suivre le protagoniste. Il affichera a la place une image de Frisk de face a la place de l’écran suivant le personnage. Références Catégorie:Calciterre de:Labor en:Lab es:Laboratorio fi:Oikea Labra pl:Laboratorium pt-br:Laboratório ru:Лаборатория uk:Лабораторія (Справжня) zh:實驗室